Typically, the distribution of digital video content occurs by first compressing the content at a head end for transmission, often via satellite, to a downstream station at which the content typically undergoes transcoding prior to further distribution. In the course of the transmission of content between the head end and a downstream station, one or more faults can occur which currently can only be detected via human monitoring of the transcoded content stream. Present day monitoring techniques involve manual inspection of a changed channel and the reporting of errors if any resulting from such manual inspection. Tools presently exist for monitoring link quality. However, link quality only provides an indirect indicator of problems associated with a satellite/channel switch but does not serve as a reliable indicator of other problems that can exist in the transport and upper signal layers that could potentially prevent receipt of the correct video signal.